Hermione, The witch
by nightshade39
Summary: Harry Potter and the sorcerer's stone...From Hermione's Point of view. How hermione became the witch she is.
1. Prolouge: The story begins

It was along time ago that I went to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a long time ago indeed. It was a time of fear. Nearly ten years had past since the first reign of Lord Voldemort, and people believed it was time for him to rise again. Evil things were starting to happen, Death Eaters were stirring, supporters were rallying, and the great Dumbledore knew all about it. He was a very powerful wizard, and a very excepting man. Did I ever tell you about the time he saved my life? Oh well, that's another story for another day. So, where was I. Oh yes, now I remember... 


	2. Chapter 1:A rude awakening

"Yes you do. Don't you remember I promised Mr. Johnson across the street that you would baby-sit for his son Daniel today? He is going to some sort of renaissance fair and didn't think it was appropriate for him to come along. Get up! You cant make him wait all day!"  
Hermione rolled out of bed and jumped into the shower. She hated when her mother sent her over to the Johnson's house to baby-sit. Daniel was a four-year-old Pain in the ass. She dried herself off, put on her favorite pleated skirt and a matching top, and sat down to brush put her bushy brown hair. Why does mum always assume that I care about earning myself some money! She thought to herself I'm only 10 years old! I shouldn't need to work until I'm at least 15! It's not like we're short on money. She put on her charm bracelet and sat down on her bed to put on her socks and shoes. Dad and Mum are dentists. They get tons of money from the bills from all their patients. Why should I need to...what's this? Hermione spotted a letter in a parchment envelope lying on her night table.  
"Mum! ...Dad!" she called, wondering what this letter was. There was no answer. She assumed her father was in the shower based on the running water and her mother was downstairs making breakfast based on the smells. She went downstairs to the kitchen so she could get ready to leave.  
"Pancakes Hun?" asked Mrs. Granger.  
"Thanks," answered Hermione, "did you leave a letter up in my room?  
"no, yesterday was Sunday and today's mail hasn't arrived yet. Why?"  
"Never mind. I better get going. Can't keep Mr. Johnson waiting." And with that, she gave her mother a quick smile and skipped out the front door. She didn't know why, but for some reason she felt it just wasn't the right time to tell mum about the letter.  
  
When she got across the street, Mr. Johnson was waiting for her outside.  
"You all set then?" he asked. Hermione nodded. "ok, well Daniel is still sleeping so you'll have a bit of time to yourself." Hermione turned to go inside. Yes! I'll get a chance to read the letter. Maybe I should talk to Mr. Johnson about it. But when she turned around to talk to him, he was gone. 


	3. Chapter 2: The Letter

Hermione thought nothing of Mr. Johnson's hasty departure. She looked down at the letter in her hands. In emerald green ink the envelope read:  
Ms. Hermione Granger  
Second floor front bedroom  
39 Colesworth dr.  
Bristol When she flipped it over to open it, she saw a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms. On it was the letter H surrounded by four animals, a lion, an eagle, a badger and a snake. She went and sat on the puffy couch in the living room and slit open the letter. In it were two pieces of parchment. The first one said:  
Hogwarts School  
of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Ms. Granger,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts  
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find an enclosed list of all  
nessasary books and equiptment.  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
Deputy Headmistress The second page was on the same stationary, and it said:  
  
Uniform  
First-year students will require: Three sets of plain work robes (black) One plain pointed black hat (black) for day wear One pair protective gloves (dragon hide or similar) One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags  
  
Course Books  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells(Grade 1) by Marinda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
A Beginers' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
Other Equipment  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS  
ARE NO ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS  
  
Wow! Hermione thought, Me! A witch? Who could've guessed? Of course I am the type. Can I really get all this stuff in London? What do they mean by saying they await my owl? Maybe I should wait and talk to Mum about it. Hm. All of a sudden she heard crying in the next room. Ugh. Daniel must be awake. She tossed the letter on the table and ran to see what caused the kid to cry.  
  
Letter taken directly from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone by J.K. Rowling 


End file.
